The OCMN service represents that one user corresponds to multiple numbers, i.e., one user binds multiple external numbers. The terminal of the user will ring when another user dials any of the multiple numbers, so that the current call is connected between the calling user and the called user. Alternatively, the user as a calling user may select one of the multiple external numbers as demanded to display to the called user.
It is necessary to spread the OCMN service for the reason that an OCMN service user as a called user may be close to a calling user. For example, a counterman of a company takes charge of businesses at Places A, B and C. If the counterman is located at Place A and his contact phone belongs to Place A, customers at Place A will contact the counterman more frequently while customers at Places B and C will contact the counterman rarely. On one hand, customers at Places B and C would not like to pay for a long distance call; on the other hand, customers at Places B and C may not be permitted to dial a long-distance phone number, e.g., in some companies, most employees have no right for dialing a long-distance phone number. In this case, the counterman desires that customers at any place may feel that the counterman is located locally. The OCMN service may meet such requirement of the counterman, i.e., the counterman may set a corresponding relation between his numbers of other places and his local number, and binds the numbers of other places and the local number to one terminal, which makes customers at other places feel that the counterman is close to them and the call seems in one place.
When the OCMN service user is a calling user, it is unnecessary to pay for a long distance call as long as the user dials a called number using one of multiple numbers which belongs to the same place with the called number. Alternatively, when the user initiates a call at a place to which any of the multiple numbers belongs, it may be considered that the user is in a non-roaming state, in this way, user call cost may be saved greatly.
However, there is no detailed implementation solution for the above OCMN service.